


Baby Blues

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why John is so protective of Teyla’s baby during her pregnancy. Don’t worry; it’s really Shep/Weir… no Shep/Teyla at all.<br/>Sort of a missing scene in ‘Spoils of War’ and ‘This Mortal Coil’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing ‘Spoils of War’ this kept nagging in my head as I kept wondering why John was so adamant to keep a pregnant Teyla away from active duty.  
> Also, don't let the title fool you. This is a sad story!

“No!” John yelled at a glaring Teyla. “I will NOT allow you to join this mission. You will not risk the life of your unborn child.”  
“John, it is my child, my pregnancy. It is my decision.”  
“Like hell it is! You’re in my team, which I lead, so it’s my decision. And I will simply not allow you to risk the life of your child.”  
She had never seen such resolve in his eyes. At least not since before they had heard Elizabeth had died. Ever since the day they had met up with their other selves, John had been withdrawn. The life had been slowly fading out of his eyes and it seemed he cared about nothing anymore. Until now…  
Gently she put her hand on his arm.  
“Why are you so worried?” Her voice was calm, yet intense, knowing that was the only way to get through to him.  
John stared at her for a few moments, swallowing as many emotions crossed over his eyes.  
His lip slightly trembled when he finally tried to speak. “I… It’s just…”  
“You can tell me.” Teyla assured him, giving her statement more resolve as she gave his arm a friendly squeeze.  
John opened his mouth a few times before he finally managed to squeak out: “She was pregnant.” Tears immediately sprang into his eyes and Teyla saw raw pain shining in them.  
“Who, John?” She whispered. Hoping she was thinking about the wrong person.  
“’Lizbeth.” He said barely audible.  
Teyla let out a deep sigh, her suspicion about the two commanders had been right.  
“I am so sorry.” It was all she could think off to say to him. What could you say to a man who had lost his love and their unborn child? She carefully wrapped her arms around the crashing soldier. He returned the gesture and let out a painful sob.  
“She was pregnant.” He breathed in a painful voice and she could feel his tears against her shoulder.

FLASHBACK

The military commander of Atlantis and his team watched as their mirror images got ready to board the jumper to distract the Replicators. He was intently watching her. When she had told him his Elizabeth had died, he needed every ounce of his will not to crash. It had been awful to think she was alive and then dead again in the span of barely a minute. It was the worst minute he had ever lived through. His hope for the future had been restored and then his world had fallen apart around him yet again. It had been horrible.  
Knowing he couldn’t let her go without a fight, he got up and went to her. Pulling her out of sight from their friends, he took a deep breath before starting to talk.  
“Don’t go.” It sounded much more desperate than he wanted to, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“John…”  
“Elizabeth… Please…”  
Tenderly she cupped his cheek in her hand and he leaned into the touch without hesitation.  
“I… She loved you John, you know that right.”  
He nodded. “Please don’t leave. Come back with us to Atlantis. Please.”  
“I can’t. No matter how I feel or what I remember. I will never be Elizabeth Weir. I will never be able to command Atlantis again. You will never look at me as you looked at her.” Her voice broke at that point and John swallowed.  
“I can try…” he began. “We can try to make it work… make us work.” He sounded desperate again, but he missed her so much.  
“It will never be the same and if you look deep into your heart, you know it too.”  
John closed his eyes as a tear ran over his cheek.  
“I miss you so much.” He admitted out loud.  
“I know…” Taking in a breath she seemed to wonder if she really should continue with what she wanted to tell him. “John, there is something she wanted you to know. She hated it that she couldn’t tell you before it happened.”  
“Tell me what?” He asked in a whisper.  
“She was pregnant, John.”  
His eyes shot up to her and he took a step back, unbelief lacing his eyes.  
“What?”  
“She was pregnant for nearly three months, but she lost the baby when she was hit by the Replicator beam.”  
“I…” John’s breath had deepened and he stared at her with large, tear-filled eyes. “Three months pregnant?”  
“She wanted to tell you, but with everything going on…”  
“Three months…” he mumbled as his thoughts wandered back to that night. They had spent their first night together to help each other over the loss of one of their best friends. Carson had been buried that day and it had taken a lot out of the two leaders. They had agreed it would be for just one night, just to comfort each other. But as they lay wrapped around each other again the next night and the next and the next, they realized they had finally succumbed to feelings that had been lingering between them for a very long time. It was on that night they realized they loved each other. They had been desperate for each other and they had been reckless and she had ended up pregnant. Pregnant…  
John still couldn’t wrap his mind around that thought. Nearly 6 months had passed since she had been hit by that beam… He would have been a dad by now.  
He could feel his legs giving up on him as he crashed to the ground, sobbing his guts out. He would have been a daddy by now.

END FLASHBACK

“I don’t want someone else to lose their child.” He whispered to Teyla’s shoulder. And she nodded in understanding.  
“I will stay away from active duty.”  
“Thank you.” He said as he let go of her, dried his tears and started walking away from her. Duty was calling, so he needed to put his mask back on. Besides Teyla and Keller no one knew and he planned to keep it that way. He couldn’t show his weakness, especially not when they were about to be dealing with Wraith.  
“John?” She called after him. “Will you be ok?”  
“Maybe… one day.” He whispered before stepping out of the room.

THE END


End file.
